Before you Met her
by TheTragicRose
Summary: A story from the point of view of a girl that met Maryann Forrester before we met her on True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

_((Author's Note: This is from the main character's point of view. Maryann Forrester isn't my character or Sam Merlotte She/he are properties of HBO/ Charlaine Harris. The character Brittney is mine and mine alone. My Grammer isn't perfect but lord knows I try. ENJOY!)) _

It was unlike any other day in a small town in Louisiana. It was Friday and for everyone or well almost everyone that was party night. So, like any other young adult like myself I went to a party. And like every party there was booze and lots of it. Lucky for me I just turned 21 so I was able to drink. Most of the people there were usually a few years under or the same age. That night I remember everything clearly. My friend Robert wanted to go home early because he had to much to drink and he needed to sleep it off before work.

"You dork." I called him laughing and pointing at him when I drank my beer. I pulled out my car keys and motioned him to follow me as we made way to my car. Robert got into the passenger seat singing along tot eh radio playing from the party. I finally got to my sit and started to sit down but I looked over towards the forest seeing a woman standing there looking at me. At that time I figured it was some drunk from the party.

I drove off forgetting about the lady in the forest watching me. That was when I realized I was drunker than I thought. That was when I seen the lights of the town police behind me. And it was the Sheriff too. He hated the young people because of all our drinking. So, I knew this night wasn't going to be good at all. I pulled over trying to be good because I knew how he was and didn't want to make it worse.

He got out of his car and limped over to us asking me to roll down the window.

I smiled to him and asked him "Hello Sheriff how might I help you tonight?"

The Sheriff he just gave me a look of don't you dare play innocent look. "You know how fast you were driving Miss Moon?" He asked me.

"The speed limit?"

"No, over the speed limit. By one!" He yelled in my face.

I then started to smile maybe I could get out of this. "Ok By one? And you stopped me?"

"Get out of the car Miss Moon!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car and turned towards the car looking at the woods. There she was again watching me. I could see her better now and notice she wasn't my age or even near it. She had long black wavy hair and flowers in her hair. That was then when I snapped to reality and the Sheriff was asking me if I was drinking.

"Yes but I didn't drink much." I looked back to the forest and she was gone. I was now curious about her. I took the test the Sheriff gave me and passed. The Sheriff wished me a good night and went on his way.

I dropped off Robert at home and made my way home. I had my own little place given to me by my parents who got killed by what I thought was werewolves. I was spared because I was young and they kept watch on me making sure I didn't get out of lines. I was even raised by one until I turned 18 and got a job. That was the last time I seen them.

As I got to my house I pulled up seeing a red car waiting for me. No this was a jag it was beautiful car. I got out of mine and walked over seeing the woman from the forest sitting there. She looked up at me and smiled big. "Why you look just like your mother Brittney." She said.

"Who are you? How do you know my Mom?" I asked her.

"Maryann Forrester. I was a friend of your mother's before she was killed. We worked together. Well she worked for me really. She cleaned my house from time to time."

That was when I finally smiled. I always remembered my mother cleaning. It was her favorite hobby other than making dolls for me.

"She talked about you alot. I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner. I've been busy working and traveling. I travel alot. I tried to come by earlier but you where there and there was a note on your door saying something about mortgage." She gave me a con using look and my eyes darted to my door.

"Oh shit!" I ran to the door taking the note and looking at the door seeing the lock. I looked back seeing that Maryann was standing there with me.

"IT looks like you need a place to stay. I would be honored if you stayed with me until you got this fixed." She said to me giving a kind smile.

"Thank you. I don't want to oppose but I don't know if Robert passed out or not yet."

Maryann started to walk towards her jag. "Come on. Do you want to drive over and follow me or leave your car here and my butler will come back for it later?"

"I guess I better not drive I got lucky with the Sheriff." I said as I got into her car. So, We drove off and came to her house which was beautiful and huge. She shown me the room I could sleep in and left me alone as I went to bed. I woke up the next day to a wonderful headache. Thanks to the damn hangovers. I got up and headed downstairs to see Maryann in a lovely green robe and listening to music while her a man I met last night cook.

She turned towards me and smiled. "Well hello. GO ahead and sit." I sat down at the table watching them as they talked about the dish they were making. Maryann was going on about that it needed a spice I never even heard of. She smiled and realized I was still there.

She walked over to me and sat down. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Oh it was great but I got a major headache." I laughed at that knowing I was going to get one no matter what. Maryann laughed too and pulled out a small paper and I couldn't believe it! She was rolling a joint!

"Oh my God are you doing what I think your doing?" I asked her shocked beyond belief. Maryann smirked "Could be. Would you like to try it?" She asked with a playful smile on her lips.

I shook my head no way. I done alot of stupid things but there wasn't no way I was going to smoke a dooby. This woman was strange. No wonder my mother never spoke about her to me.

"Well the offer still stands." She said and put it away. I guess she didn't want to smoke it alone.

"I have to go to work or I would of." I said standing up realizing I didn't have my work uniform. "Aww damn I just remember I don't have my uniform."

That was then when her butler came over with my uniform. I looked at them both confused. "I used to have someone that lived with me that worked at Wal Mart. So, if you want I can drive you there. Oh but your car is outside. The keys are in your room. Karl made sure everything was ready for you."

I was shocked I had to say she thought of everything for me. It was like I was planned to stay there. After I got back from work that night I went back to my place and made sure I wasn't being watched. I wanted to see if my place really was locked up. I went to the door and turned my key. Low and behold I was in my place just fine. That was when I realized. Something was seriously wrong. I locked the door and went back to my car. I was going to pretend I went to visit Robert. Knowing Robert he would play along with me if need be. When I got back to Maryann's place I couldn't find a place to park. There was a party going on and she didn't tell me? That was when Maryann came to me and was dressed like she was when I first seen her in the forest.

"Oh I'm so glad you back, Brittney. I have a party going on. Come on and lets have a little fun." She smiled pulling me into the house as we moved back to her yard. When I looked at all the people somewhere those I worked with others were just people around town. Then I seen Robert drinking it up. Oh shit there goes my using him for my excuse for being late back. Though she didn't ask yet so that was good.

The party was really wild one of the craziest I ever been to. I could of swore I seen someone streaking. Then that was the last thing I remember. I woke up in bed with Robert next to me naked. I was naked too. I couldn't believe it. We had sex?

He woke up too looking at me in horror. "What the hell?"

"I don't know...I think we had sex. I don't know. All I remember is someone streaking and then I end up in bed. Naked." I said to him.

"That's what I thought. Shit. I like you as a friend but not that way."

"I know Rob, I agree. I was pretty freaked too." I got out of the bed and started to get dressed. "I'm going to find out what happen though."

Robert just laid back confused as I was. I went downstairs to see Maryann's butler up and cooking again. "Hey do you know where Maryann is?" I asked him.

"She is still in bed. It's best to just wait till she wake..." Before he could finished I was heading upstairs to find Maryann. I knocked on her door waiting for an answer. When I didn't get one. I heard a voice telling me to come in."

When I walked in I seen Maryann laying in her bed. She wasn't smiling or giving me a friendly look at all. "Um I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just curious I think me and my friend blacked..."

"This couldn't wait till I woke up?" She her voice was stern and annoyed. I backed away thinking it was a bad idea to wake her up. A real bad idea.

"Maryann I'm sorry I'll wait I'll..."

"Close the door and get over here now!" I closed the door and walked over to her slowly she was just scary.

"Sit down." Her voice changed abit it was still slightly annoyed but it looked like she just wanted to talk. I sat down and looked to her.

"So you blacked out? You don't remember anything last night?"

"No, All I remember is that I came home late and there was a party."

"Yes you where late and I don't know why. I don't mind anyone staying out late when they are staying with me. I just want to know when you get back. I worry and then I get mad and well it's not a pretty sight. You think I was mad for you waking me? No no. Oh and your home is ready for you when you want to go back home. But I hope you come by my place." She said and gave me a hug. So, it really was locked up. I got up when she told me she was going to get ready go downstairs.

I went to get Robert out of bed. I couldn't wait to get back at my place. When I finished my brunch with Maryann and Robert I went home. It was great living with Maryann but I don't know if I could take any more of living with the woman. Little did I know. Things where going to happen where she would need me.

That was when I heard on the news a fire broke out at the Forrester manor. It wasn't to bad but that's when I got a call from her asking if she and Karl could stay until the repairs were done. I told her yes. She helped me and it was only right.

I got my guest rooms ready. The one my parents slept in would be perfect for Maryann. And then there was another guest room my parents used for relatives when they stayed over. Karl could sleep there.

I heard the door and ran down the stairs. My Dog Butters ran to the door barking.

"Butters move!" I yelled as I opened the door and Maryann and Karl stood there. "Come in and make yourself at home." I said little did I know those words would be taken to heart. Maryann looked around and Karl went to my kitchen with a few things he had.

"So, how did you get a fire?' I asked her.

"Karl, left the stove on." She said and I nodded the man loved to cook. I then looked at the mask she had which was a bull's head.

"I love you mask." I said to her.

"Oh isn't it lovely. Do you have anywhere I can put it? I like to keep it out on the open."

"Well you could put it...On the table for now but you can also put it up in my parents room where you will be sleeping." I said to her. "It's easy to find my room is the one that has my name on it. And theirs is the first bed room. The other room Karl can sleep there."

Maryann thanked me and went upstairs for the night. She said she was tired. Karl also went to bed after putting things away.

Things gotten abit heated after a few days. Maryann found out her house wasn't going to be done for another month. IT made her really mad. She broke my phone by slamming it down. Lucky for me I had another phone.


	2. Chapter 2

As two weeks went pass Maryann soon turned out to be more than a friend to me. She was like a mother to me. She always had advice for me before I left for work. And when I went to a party she would scold me for not inviting her to come.

The next day I woke up to a very cranky Maryann. Things were just not working. It looks like the water company turned off my water so they could fix the main lines.

As I stood there on the phone waiting to find out how long it would be. "And do you...shit I'm on hold again."

Maryann rolled her eyes and slammed her hand down on the table. "How long this time?" Her voice sharp and annoyed.

"I don't know. I just heard the music and she said hold on."

"Well, call back and try to find someone else! I want an Answer now!" She yelled.

I wasn't sure what to do but I just waited for the woman to come back. She finally told me the water would be back on tonight.

"She said tonight." I told Maryann.

"THAT'S 6 hours from now!" She yelled out almost making my ear ring.

"I'm sorry." I hung up the phone and headed to my room I really didn't want to be around her when she was cranky. I went to lay down and when I woke up I found myself once again in a odd place. I was laying on the couch with Maryann looking down at me.

"You had a rough night dear. What did you do?"

I looked at her not sure what I was doing on the couch and not on my bed.

"But why Don't I remember anything?" I asked her looking into her eyes. I could tell she knew and that she wasn't even going to tell me. Damn.

Maryann gave a smile that almost was like a smirk one that I could tell she was hiding but I didn't say anything. "You fell asleep and started to walk around in your sleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you" Now I knew she was full of it. I had never slept walk before. Something was up and I was going to find out what.

Karl made brunch again and wow I really thing with him living here I will end up fat. I headed to my room to get ready for work but I wasn't going to work. I would tell my boss why later. I don't know if he would believe me but he would understand why I was scared. So, I got in my car and headed to the library. Where have I learned about people blacking out and having tons of parties and well just doing all the things I have seen the last month. When I got there I walked in asking to look for a book on the history of parties. That was all I could think of. When she gave me the books they had I heard someone talking about killings going on and people with black eyes. That's weird.

I walked up to them I had to know "What do you mean black eyes? and Killings?" "Well, if the rumors are true. Its being started by a Maryann Forrester. She came here about a month ago saying she was some Social Worker." I then stopped her trying to remember my Greek Mythology classes.

"Thank you." I walked back to the counter and asked for all the books on Greek Gods. Lucky for me they had alot. I looked at all the Gods but one stood out. Dionysus. Why was he standing out? There wasn't much on him either. Now I know what I have to do. I need to go to my college and find my History Professor. He's got to know.

I headed out the door leaving the books. I didn't need them now. I had a name and a mission. Who was this woman?

When I got to the campus I headed to where the offices where. He was in class and I really need to talk with him. Though my luck he shared his office with a Greek History Professor. I knocked on the door and he opened the door.

"Yes May I help you?"

"Yes I was a student of Professor Dom. I realize he isn't here but asking my question to you would be alot easier since your a Greek Professor."

"Oh yes ask away." He said giving her a kind smile. Damn he was hot...ok not time to flirt. "Can you tell me abit about Followers of Dionysus and about him too?"

"Ah the bull god..." I stopped him. I remembered her bull head mask.

"Did you say Bull?"

"Yes, and That his followers where called maenads. They are very very violent creatures. That's all I can think of at the top of my head at the moment. Is this for a report?"

So I was dealing with a very dangerous woman I looked at him not sure what to say. "Thank you." I whispered and walked off. Now what do I do? She will sense I know too. And not to mention know I wasn't at work.

I droved home I had to let her know. She would of found out anyway. I was scared very scared. If she was dangerous I should just run and not look back.

When I got back I seen the car was gone she was either gone or Karl was gone. Or both. I walked in to see Karl walk over to me with a smile.

"Ah the misses is at your work now looking for you. They called asking why you didn't come in." He said to me and walked off. Oh shit even more or a deep hole I dug myself into. She didn't like me missing work.

I went and sat down at the couch waiting for her. Most likely she wouldn't be in a bad mood. She usually wasn't.

I heard her pull up and walked in. She looked at me as if she was trying to think of something to say. "Why weren't you at work? And where did you go? If not there." "I had to do some research. Your not human are you?" I was going to give her a chance to tell me. It was only right and well she knew I would of known already if I did the research right.

"Oh dear you have no idea." She gave a wicked smile. It was like she read my mind. Before I knew it she came at me punching me in the face. That was the last I remembered. When I woke up I found myself in the arms of one of the werewolves that raised me. He smack my face and said nothing until I started to cry.

"What happened to me?"

"I'll tell you what you got yourself mixed up in. A maenad. What the hell where you thinking?" He asked me in that rough voice.

"I didn't know until...How long was I out?"

"two hours."

"I didn't know until 4 hours ago. I went to the library and then to one my Professors. Then I went back to confront her and she punched me. That's all I remember."

He looked at me like he believed me. "Why did you call her Mommy?"

"WHAT? I called her Mommy?"

"Yeah, I guess your as shocked as me. Well we all scared her off. You won't see her anymore. She took her things and went off looking for a man name Sam Merlotte. It was all she wanted and somehow she knew we knew."

"Who is Sam Merlotte?"

"A Shifter. He doesn't like us but I didn't want her knowing where he was. But I had to tell her to save you. Sam can handle himself." He said and started to walk out my door. So, All this was her trying to find some shifter? Hell, Why couldn't she just asked. "Why couldn't she just of asked at first?"

"Maybe because she wanted to have alittle fun. She is a maenad remember that little bit." He said and he was gone before I could ask anymore.

It has been two weeks and I haven't seen her.I haven't seen her in the forest or seen her at the house she had. She was really gone. I was glad he didn't ask anymore about me calling her Mommy. Because I did have an answer. She was like a mother to me. She wasn't so bad and I didn't always black out. I wonder if she really did care for me or did just use me?Well now I finally went to Bon Temps meeting Sam. He filled in all the blanks. I asked him if it was possible she could care for someone. He said he wasn't sure but she sure did care enough to do all the killings and working the magic on people. So he thought maybe she could care for someone even if it was a little bit.

One thing I did learn, Never have to much fun she just might be watching you. _The End _


End file.
